


Little Things

by jonathanegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just really innocent stuff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanegbert/pseuds/jonathanegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave would do anything for John, even the little things. Especially the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this is just. short. idk a drabble i just wanted to write cute boys

The jingle of keys filled the silent apartment from the inside, then the click of the lock unlatching. Soon thereafter stillness filled the flat once more, save for the almost ninja tiptoeing Dave was doing once he slipped in. He set his bag down on the ground soundlessly and slid off his shades, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. The main living space was dark except for the harsh green light keeping time on the microwave and a little light seeping out from John’s cracked bedroom door. 

Was John still awake? A quick look at the time told Dave it was four in the morning, so Mr. Buck-tooth should be sound asleep by now. The kid had been so immersed in his studies that he’d barely noticed Dave leave for his DJ gig over the sound of his stressful determination to not fail finals, though he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to guarantee that. 

Dave shook his head at that and stretched, popping his joints successfully and somewhat grunting. John never believed in himself enough. He already studied like crazy; there was no way he wouldn’t land himself the place of valedictorian or something, and the fact that he really loved biology- his major- pretty much worked in his favor. Dave kicked off his shoes. He didn’t bother checking the fridge for an early morning snack like he usually did; he just wanted to sleep.

The blond padded lazily in the hall, one hand under his shirt scratching idly at his stomach. He was making for his room but turned his head over to John’s door, hesitantly stopping and wondering if he should check on his friend. He slid a hand along the cold wooden door and pushed it open so he could peak in. The only light on was that of John’s desk lamp. Beside it lay a black mop of hair on the desk, its owner softly snoring. 

God, that must be uncomfortable, Dave thought as he observed his friend. His arms were on the table, each beside his head, bent at the elbow crossed over his head and hands lightly resting on his hair, as if he’d just given up and slumped onto the desk. Who knows how long he's been in that position. Dave ambled forward silently, almost certain that if he didn’t wake John soon enough he would start drooling over some important paper that was already late or that if he stayed the way he was any longer he'd have a hard time getting out that position. He gently took John by the shoulders and shook him a little. When John remained motionless he sighed a little and forced him up with some resistance. 

“N..no…don’t split me in half Mr. Mitosis.” He mumbled before falling limply against his friend’s side. Dave raised an eyebrow and suppressed the urge to laugh. This boy was getting delirious. Whatever the hell mitosis was. He let John slump against him as he organized his textbooks, saving the page for all of them with whatever he could find. Once that business was taken care of he turned his attention back to the the sleeper at his side. He rested one hand atop his raven hair and lightly patted his soft cheek with the other. 

“John, get off me.”

The boy simply furrowed his brows and nuzzled further into Dave's shirt. He looked like a baby. Dave realized he also looked so much more innocent and… cute in a way that made him want to kiss his forehead and make him soup and watch John's stupid movies just to see him grin and mouth the scripts he's had memorized for years. The thought had a few homoromantic undertones, though, and was weird to apply to his self-proclaimed, one hundred percent heterosexual best friend. That and considering as was Dave; or so he'd thought. But questioning his sexuality wasn't quite an issue he wanted to dive into at four in the morning...especially with John doing the title Dave had set for him as a baby justice and drooling all over his very expensive Versace shirt and nope, nope, he couldn’t have that, “John- no- oh my god, get _off_ ”, he commanded, trying to lift’s John’s huge head off of him man was this kid heavy.

“Shto..p…leave me alone,” John somewhat pushed back half-heartedly, and Dave finally stopped once John righted himself in his chair. 

“You should get into bed, Egbert, you obviously need your beauty sleep for tomorrow.” John looked up at Dave groggily, some sort of whining sound accompanying his face but complied, standing up clumsily and making his way to the bed beside his desk. Dave lifted the covers and helped the barely conscious boy into bed, begrudgingly thinking of how much a mother he was jesus can’t this kid do anything himself. (He totally had no problem with this at all though.)

Once John was situated comfortably in his bed, Dave mockingly bent down to kiss his hair-covered forehead like a parent would, and was somewhat thrown off when John’s hand gripped his shirt and held him in place midway above him when he went to erect himself.

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing, looking down at John expectantly. But the boy’s blood-shot eyes were elsewhere as he gnawed on the bottom of his lip in thought and what seemed to be a little worry. As Dave gave him a minute, he noticed the very, very faint freckles dusted across his nose and maybe felt the outer corners of his lips quirk up. 

Finally John turned to look back at him, more aware and alert, and asked, suddenly quiet and subdued, “Stay with me tonight? I just. Want you to."

The golden-haired boy’s breath caught in his throat. Or was that his heart? Maybe both, maybe the two met on their respective ways in and out and decided they had time for a Macarena dance that went from his throat to his belly because that was the big ballroom where there would be more room to “eeeeey Macarena” and jump along with that jumble of lyrics that no one ever understands at all. Dave needs to calm down. 

Dave uttered an “uh”, but John was already scooting to the side of his bed and he hesitated a second before nodding his head and slipping into the warmth, clothes from his gig and all still on. Preliminary to being all settled he took the shades perched atop his head and set it on the desk, as was routine. Then, turning to John and resting his head on the pillow, he was surrounded by the subtle but oh-so familiar thing that is John’s smell; sweet like the cakes his dad used to bake all the time, as if the sugar had become all that John’s blood consisted of and that his skin practically exuded. 

His lungs filled with John’s air in a deep breath, and when Dave opened his eyes (when had he shut them?) he noticed John looking at him, eyes droopy and half lidded as if he was about to doze off any minute but wanted nothing more than to hang on for the last few seconds and just enjoy this, whatever it was. 

Dave shot a tentative smile his way; small, but there. John’s eyes finally closed and he half-smiled back, shifting and curling up to Dave as if he were something so frail and dainty that needed protection and warmth and in that moment Dave wanted nothing more than to give that to his best friend because he looked so peaceful amidst his hectic finals week and adorable and this wasn’t something he wanted to openly admit but he looked almost _ethereal_ and he wouldn't have traded this moment for anything else in the world. 

He wrapped an arm around John’s ribs, encasing him in a hug, and hoped John felt as happy as he did because he didn’t think anything would ever come close to this small moment of contentment. He buried his nose in John’s hair and breathed in, his next exhale unwinding his bones and exposing him to drowsiness. Sleep seeped into him, heart beating in time to John’s short puffs of breath against his collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh sorry this sucks
> 
> frick i edited it i do this annoying thing where i go to write in past tense but then woops oh look present tense yeah feel free to let me know if there are any more mistakes like that!


End file.
